The present application relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) in which a connection section between a channel and an electrode line is formed by dry etching, a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor, and an electronic apparatus including the thin film transistor.
In flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays and organic electro luminescence (EL) displays, a thin film transistor (TFT) is widely used as a drive element in practical applications. The thin film transistor is fabricated using a semiconductor material such as amorphous silicon (Si), polycrystalline silicon (polysilicon), oxide semiconductor, or organic semiconductor for an active layer (a channel).
The channel formed using such a semiconductor material is electrically connected to an electrode line (for example, each of source and drain electrodes) via a contact hole provided in an interlayer insulating film. The contact hole is formed by, for example, wet etching (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-305576 and 2012-160679). In the case where the contact hole is formed by wet etching, however, layout efficiency has been low since it is necessary to consider a process margin for protection of a channel region from seepage of an etchant.
Such low layout efficiency is allowed to be reformed by forming the contact hole by dry etching.